


McCree Needs to Learn File Encryption

by DibellaSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Mcsombra, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Proofreading: We survive like women, Sexual Content, Smut, dumb cowboy pun, save a horse ride a cowboy, sorta - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibellaSong/pseuds/DibellaSong
Summary: “I found your porn.”Now, those four words were probably some of the most worrying McCree could think of. From person saying them? Could be worse. His mind flashed back briefly to the Overwatch glory days when Reyes found his magazines.





	McCree Needs to Learn File Encryption

“I've finally found something on you, Vaquero.” 

McCree sighed, looking up from his book and readjusting the toothpick in mouth. 

Sombra stood in front of him in the watchpoint’s rec room, hand on her cocked hip and a confident smirk on her face. It was still strange to see her like this, with them, on their side; on  _ his _ side. 

“Whaddya mean, darlin’?” He shut his book, folding the corner of the page to save his place. 

“Overwatch made its mistake letting me on base, now I have  _ everything. _ ” She teased, joining him on the couch, kneeling on the cushion beside him. 

He reached out to boop her nose with his mechanical hand. “And why's that?”

Her eyes narrowed mischievously. “I found your porn.”

Now, those four words were probably some of the most worrying McCree could think of. From person saying them? Could be worse. His mind flashed back briefly to the Overwatch glory days when Reyes found his magazines. 

He dismissed the memory and tried to entertain whatever notion Sombra was following. “Is that so? What kept you from finding it before?”

“You don't use a website, you download shit and keep it in your files.” She rolled her eyes. “You're too old school, me vas a matar, Vaquero.”

McCree chuckled, shrugging a little. He plucked the toothpick from his mouth and tossed it onto the coffee table. “So what did ya find”

“You seem to have a thing for Latinas.” She smirked. “No Latinos though, which surprised me.” 

“Really? I have guys in there somewhere...” Maybe not Latinos but he knew did. 

“I don't remember, I got hung up on the Latinas.”

“Yeah... I do too.”

She chuckled softly. “Yes, well, you also seem to have a thing for public sex.”

He raised brow, observing her. “Do I?”

“Yes. Absolutely. All these videos have people hiding in public areas, or in common areas where anyone could catch them at any moment.” She wiggled her brows. “Choked off moans and whimpers.”

“Anything else?” McCree shifted a little closer to her, getting comfortable on the couch. 

She took the opening, crawling onto his lap, straddling him. Her fingers slid into his hair as she tilted his head up toward her. “You like a woman that takes charge...” She leaned in, resting her forehead against his. 

“Yeah?” He could feel her breath right against her lips. His hands moved up her body to settle on her waist. “Ya got that from a few videos?”

“Along with other data I've personally collected.” She smirked against his lips before finally kissing him, slowly, like she had all the time in the world. 

“Teasin’s rude, y’know. “ He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Oh?” One of her hands snaked down between them, he felt her pop open his belt. “I'd hate to be rude...” Before he could do much more to react, her hand found itself into his pants, fingers curling around his hardening cock. 

“Fuck.” McCree shuddered, hips jerking up of their own volition. 

Sombra chuckled, giving him a nice stroke. “Hm, look at you all ready to go.” 

“Y’know me...” He grunted, leaning his head back against the back of the couch.  “Aim to please.”

She rolled her eyes, hand steadily moving on him. “You had to make a gun joke.” 

McCree smirked lazily, his grip on her waist tightening slightly. “‘M sorry...”

Sombra huffed. “No you aren't. “ She smirked at him, leaning forward to press her lips to his neck, nibbling softly 

“Mmm, you're right.” McCree agreed. His breath hitched as she began to jerk him off a little harder, sucking at his collar bone. “Dar-hhhhmmm, darlin’?”

“Hmm?” She looked up to meet his eyes, the hand in his hair playing with the strands. She had this innocent look to her face, like she didn't have his dick in hand and was making it hard to formulate thoughts. 

“You gonna...” He choked out a soft moan. “Shit, anyone could walk in here right now...”

“Uh huh...” She smiled, “I thought it wouldn't bother you too much...”

“Only thing botherin’ me is I'm the only one moanin’.” The gunslinger rushed out in a shaky breath. 

Sombra stopped for a moment to take off her tank top swiftly, McCree pulling her closer the second it was gone. 

“Someone's eager.” She chuckled, eyes dark with lust. 

He leaned into her neck, giving her the same treatment she'd given him, biting at the skin enough to darken it slightly. “Jus want you...”

She sighed softly, rolling her hips against him, causing him to groan into her shoulder. 

McCree’s hands moved to her ass, tugging at the sweats she'd nicked from his room, aching to get her out of them.  

She hummed softly, shoving at him until he was laid back on the couch and she was still straddling his hips. She rocked her body down against his, leaning in to kiss him deeply, hands slipping under his shirt to trail up his abs. 

“Sombra...” He shivered, bucking his hips up under her, making the woman bounce a little. “Fuck.. “

She chuckled, standing up off him to take off the sweatpants. McCree watched her, now in nothing but her bra in front of him, and lifted his hips, pulling down his pants to his knees, not caring enough to bother taking off his shoes. 

“Oh shit wait.” Sombra paused and turned, picking off McCree’s hat from where he'd set it on the coffee table. She plopped it on her head and crawled back onto him, the soft skin of her thighs sliding against his. “Now I'm ready to ride you, Vaquero.”

“Fuck, you need to tone it down, I almost came right then.” He smirked up at her, feeling a little lightheaded. “C'mere.” 

He nudged at her butt, encouraging her to move closer to his face. 

“And here I was trying to do a nice thing for  _ you _ .” She sighed, as she moved so she was comfortable on his chest, close enough for his intentions. 

He sucked a little hickey on her inner thigh, hands gripping each one to spread her out for him. “This  _ is  _ a nice thing for me. Let me hear ya darlin’.”

He leaned in, sealing his lips over her clit, giving her a sharp suck. 

Immediately, her fingers were knotted in his hair, keeping him in place. “ _ Ay puta, madre santísima,  _ Jesse!”

Her crying out his name went straight to his dick and he groaned into her cunt, switching instead to slip his tongue into her core as she panted over him. McCree kept on as she tugged and twisted at his hair, fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs, careful not to hold too tightly with the metal one. 

“Fuck, cariño, I want to ride you now....” She grunted, rocking against his face a little harder, despite her request.

He gave her  few more swipes of his tongue before easing his grip on her thighs. She moaned softly, shifting her weight to move back down his body.  McCree leaned up on his elbows, watching as she positioned herself over him. “God, you're beautiful...”

“You sap.” She smirked but looked away, not meeting his eyes, her face flushing slightly. If he mentioned it later she'd attribute it to the sex, but he knew better. 

He smiled up at her, shifting all of his weight onto the mechanical arm, his flesh hand reaching out to cup her cheek and draw her to his lips. 

She kissed him deeply, their movements feeling less desperate and urgent suddenly; her rocking her body in more languid rolls, McCree losing himself into the kiss for a moment. 

She pulled away a little breathless after a moment. “Not that this isn't really nice but I'm  _ really _ wet right now-”

“Yeah, I'm so hard it hurts.” McCree chuckled, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. He gave her lips another soft peck before moving his hand to her lower back, Sombra shifting her hips to line herself up on his cock.

He let her move first, stilling as best he could so she could sink down on him, his toes curling in his shoes when she did. 

“Fuck, Vaquero...” Her brows scrunched and her lips parted slightly, eyes screwed shut in what was probably his favorite expression of hers.

“Mm-mm, you're the  _ vaquera _ here, goin’ for a ride.” He bucked his hips up against her, making her mouth fall open with a shocked little yelp. 

He rubbed his hand up and down her back gently as she got comfortable. “M regrettin’ my overdressed-ness right about now.”

Sombra huffed softly, “You get so chatty once you're in me.” Her hands moved down to lift the edge of his shirt, trying to tug it off. 

He leaned back down, lifting his arms over his head to help her, tossing it away once they'd gotten it off. 

McCree sat up, a little more balanced, moving to rid Sombra of her bra, soothing his hands up her back. 

Her hands went to his face, cupping his jaw, leaning in to kiss him again. McCree slid his arms around her, pulling himself against her as he deepened the kiss. 

Sombra chose that moment to start moving, lifting her hips up in a slow roll, McCree groaning into her mouth softly.  He shifted his hands to her waist, gripping her hips possessively. 

She kissed him a little more fiercely then, hips grinding down surprisingly hard, causing him to jerk slightly under her.  

McCree’s hands rubbed up and down her back, tracing the cybernetics running down her spine as she rolled her hips again, sliding him out almost entirely before quickly thrusting him back in. 

His lips parted in a moan that made itself heard of its own volition, Sombra taking the opportunity to bite his bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth a little as she rolled her hips, rutting him into her. 

He grunted softly as she started to really ride him, her hands sliding from his shoulders to lace behind his neck. McCree kept his right hand braced against the middle of her back, his left hand wandering down her chest, the cool metal tracing down her stomach until his thumb slid down to find her clit, rubbing her in rhythm with their bodies movements. 

She bit her lip, a grunt caught in mouth as she nodded in approval. “Yes, Jesse, yes...”

It was at that moment that they heard a muffled voice on the other side of one of the doors leading to the rec room. Their eyes met, Sombra’s widening and McCree's brows raised, barely a second passing before they'd met an understanding, Sombra bracing herself as McCree flipped them onto the ground in front of the couch, pressing himself down against her on the ground. 

The doors leading into the room were a good distance behind the couch, so if they were lucky maybe someone was just taking a short cut. 

The sound of one of the doors sliding open broke the tension, followed by Genji’s voice. “See. What did I say. There it is.”

Sombra raised a brow, silently bucking her hips up against McCree, causing him to hold back a moan with sheer force of will. She smirked deviously. 

Someone scoffed. “I didn't think I'd left it in here.” Hana. Her footsteps moved a little closer to them, probably stopping by the pool table to swipe something off it. “Well, whatever, let's go find Lucio so I can live tweet the episode now that I have my phone. “

Genji laughed then, the door sliding open once more, their footsteps receding. 

McCree let out a breath he'd been holding, dropping his head down onto Sombras shoulder, not waiting a second longer before thrusting into her a few times. 

It clearly caught her off guard, as she gasped and arched off the carpet slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Fuck, Vaquero, yes! You like almost being caught, hm?” 

He moaned in response, mechanical hand going back to thumbing her clit between their bodies. 

Sombra shuddered, sliding her hands up his back, tracing scars that were scattered across the defined muscle before getting to his shoulders and slowly dragging her nails down his back. 

He sucked in a little breath but it only spurred his enthusiasm, his free hand slipping into her hair, now that his hat had fallen off in their tumble, lifting his head up to kiss her deeply, albeit a little sloppily. 

It was another few thrusts before she pulled away, breathless, rolling her hips with his “Jesse, fuck, cariño, I'm so close, amor, just-” 

He cut her off with a deep thrust, her moan interrupting her own words. He worked faster then, kissing her neck as rocked his hips with a little more force, Sombra’s little noises of pleasure doing so much to bring him to the edge. 

She came on a gasp, shutting her eyes and clinging onto him, a soft moan following as he fucked into her while she rode out her orgasm.

It was barely another ten seconds of that, feeling her come undone beneath him helping him reach his climax. He spilled into her with a groan, pumping his hips a few more times before stilling, more or less collapsing onto her. 

They stayed there for a few moments, sweaty and breathing heavy, Sombra running her fingertips up and down his spine. 

“I am so glad ya found my porn.”  McCree breathed after a bit, slowly pulling out of her with a chuckle. 

Sombra hummed softly, pecking his lips. “Don't worry, I'm nowhere near done looking through it.” 

“Woman, you are gonna kill me.“ He shook his head, grinning, “And dammit, imma letcha.”

She rolled her eyes, pulling him in for another soft kiss to cover his smirk. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Dibellanyx.tumblr.com  
> Leave a comment, I love getting the notifications! (they motivate me to write tbh)


End file.
